possibility_managementfandomcom-20200214-history
General Text - English
=Delivering extraordinary experience= =Upgrade your thoughtware= Expand The Box is a safe and astonishing learning environment for upgrading traditional thinking and behaviors. Without our knowing how, the standard thinking and behavior patterns we adopted from our parents, our culture and our education system severely limit both the quality of our relationships and our ability to respond creatively to the opportunities and challenges of life. Expand The Box installs swinging doors through walls that previously appeared to be impenetrable. '' “After my husband went to Expand The Box our communication improved by 200%. All of a sudden there was intimacy, warmth and openness that I previously often missed. Now I will participate in Expand The Box myself and I am very excited to do it.” '' Vera Staudacher, Munich Expand The Box is a three-day core training in which the context of Possibility Management is delivered through maps, practical exercises and group processes. Expand The Box is the prerequisite for Possibility Laboratories. ”Expand The Box is exciting, rigorous and a good laugh. It thoroughly challenged my perception and gave me the tools to be more relaxed and confident in a demanding work environment. Thanks.“ '' Alex Kloeck, Finalyse http://www.nextculture.org/more.90.0.html?&L=0 =Trainings for individuals= Gaining ''Possibility Management ''skills starts with the three day [http://www.nextculture.org/Expand-The-Box.89.0.html?&L=0 ''Expand the Box ]training. Expand The Box is the prerequisite for [http://www.nextculture.org/Possibility-Lab.91.0.html?&L=0 Possibility Laboratories] which are generally three days long and take place about every three months. We recommend the complete Possibility Manager Certification Program (PMCP), which encompasses'' Expand The Box'' plus ten Possibility Labs. During personal development work deep change processes occur. Labs are open so that you can register whenever you are ready to take your next step. The choice for attending the trainings is at the same time the choice for including more possibilities into your life and for serving something greater than yourself. "Since I’ve been working with Possibility Management many things have changed for me, sometimes in tears, with anger and pain, sometimes very easily. At first glance my life hasn’t become easier, but clearer! At second glance it thus becomes easier and easier!“ Susanne Klier, Heilbronn "Ideologies separate us. Dreams and anguish bring us together." Eugene Ionesco ='Learn extraordinary new skills'= =An ultra-safe learning environment= Expand The Box ''training is like mountain climbing. We work together as a team to enter new territory and discover hidden fields of human possibility. The key to these discoveries lies in the extraordinary maps, tools, models and techniques of ''Possibility Management. We work individually, in pairs, in small groups and as a whole group. Learning occurs through processes and exercises in speaking, listening, centering, feeling, and experiencing. With the safety of being able to make maximum mistakes without negative consequences, each participant practices new skills: *Being centered, present and effective even in rapidly changing or chaotic environments. *Creatively and responsibly using the energy and information in feelings of rage, sadness, fear and joy for reaching your goals. *Establishing authentic contact with your fellow human beings, communicating clearly and compassionately together. *Igniting your vision with unquenchable inspiration and with the clarity and courage to take your next steps. *Shifting whatever is happening right now exactly where you are into an extraordinary learning journey for yourself and the people in your environment. "''I participated in so many trainings and coaching seminars but I could not never try, share and experience so much within such a short time. There were a lot of emotional boundary experiences which will be gateways into a new kind of sensation and sensitivity."Annette Prinz, Dortmund =An exciting time to be alive= So many circumstances are changing and are about to change. Eventually the questions come: How do I prepare myself? How do I take greater responsibility for my life? What is my true work? What can I do to make a difference in the world? Answers are not provided by mainstream education. A bold and radically responsible approach would be more appropriate: such as the personal development program from NCRTC, ''Possibility Manager Program. We offer you an opportunity to know and be known beyond the ordinary, if you wish to take it. Demand from us what you deeply need and want so that your vision of life blossoms, but be prepared to expand far beyond merely healing your old wounds and limitations. From the NCRTC view, you have a destiny of serving bright principles in the world. You have innate talents to develop, and a contribution to make to humanity. Other people need your help. As modern culture is revealed to be less and less suitable for life on planet Earth, your inner work makes you a leader in sharing sustainable soft skills. Our intention is to empower you as a facilitator of the shift to next culture. "I am very thankful for all I got from Possibility Management. What have I gotten? A wedding, a new job, a better relationship to my father, my wife and my children. I take far more responsibility than ever before." Peter van Oosterhout, Netherlands = Logistical information= DURATION 3 days, Friday, 9 a.m. to Sunday, 6 p.m. PLACE Usually seminar houses in the countryside with biological food and lodging in comfortable single or double rooms. For further details about the particular location please see CALENDAR. TRAINERS Please review the Calendar for trainer details. Expand The Box is an alcohol free training. FEE 597, -- Euro (tax included, meals and lodging extra). The package fee for meals and lodging is usually about 200, -- Euro for the weekend for staying in a single room. REGISTRATION Please review the CALENDAR for REGISTRATION details. After registering you will receive a logistics letter with further details. >>top